Mais qui a volé l'orange ?
by feylie
Summary: C'est une fic pour délirer. Rien que le titre devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Pour le moment c'est un Oneshot... la suite si y'a des review ki me le demande


**Salut !**

**Et oui, Feylie a décidé de passer dans le monde de FB ! J'aime bien aller, là où ne m'attend pas ! **

**En fait, c'est une fic que j'ai écrite pour ma soeurette Mando et que je me suis décidée à publier pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Je vous préviens : au départ, c'est un One-shot ! Donc, je n'ai pas de suite à vous donner dans l'immédiat. J'attends de voir les commentaires et l'accueil que les lecteurs réserveront à cette fic. Donc, plus il y aura de kom, mieux cette fic se portera, lol.**

**Pour l'histoire, je vous préviens : je ne me suis pas autant prise la tête comme sur mes autres fics. Ne cherchez pas, je suis pas sadik, ici.**

**Pour vous expliquer un peu, disons que c'est une journée normale (on peut pas vraiment dire ça avec les Sôma) chez Shiguré. Tout le monde s'apprête à se rendre au parc pour voir les cerisiers en fleur quand surgit un Ayame toujours aussi délirant (je crois, vous me le direz, hein ?) et des oranges. Quand la distribution commence, il s'aperçoit – ô sacrilège ! – qu'il en manque une. Devinez qui va être accusé ? La suite…. A vous de la lire !**

**JE DEDICACE cette fic à ma Mando et Eifer (pour le trio) !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Mais qui a volé l'orange ?

C'était un beau dimanche de printemps et les cerisiers (bah oui faut mettre le décor et l'ambiance, shojo oblige ) fleurissaient lentement dans les jardins égayant les promeneurs qui fêtaient Hanami, hommage à la saison des cerisiers.

Monsieur le soleil semblait s'être invité après s'être mis en accord avec la tristounette Dame pluie pour qu'elle ne vienne en aucun cas interrompre cette belle journée avec son état dépressif.

Dans une certaine maison, une jeune fille s'activait aux fourneaux avec son entrain et sa naïveté habituelle. Le tablier autour de la taille, un bandana sur la tête d'où sortaient deux couettes, Thoru se donnait à fond pour offrir comme chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir, un repas digne de ses amis.

C'est alors qu'un tremblement de terre lui parvient.

TAP TAP TAP !

Kyo entra le premier dans la cuisine suivit par un Shiguré qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

"T'as pas fini de me coller au train, sale cleb's !"

"On dirait que le petit Kyo-kun est de mauvaise humeur."

"J'suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! C'est toi qui me déranges avec tes insinuations débiles depuis que je me suis levé ! T'as personne d'autre à faire chier !"

"Non, répondit le Chien. Tu es le seul à prendre la mouche si facilement. C'est vrai qu'un chat reste un chat."

"Je sens que je vais faire de toi de la pâté pour chien !"

A ces mots, Shiguré se rétracta derrière Thoru qui ôtait son tablier.

"Oh, Thoru ! Protège-moi de ce stupide chat."

"Qui est stupide !"

"C'est quoi encore ce boucan ?"

Kyo qui tenait Shiguré, prêt à le frapper, tourna la tête vers Yuki qui venait de descendre de sa chambre. Il était comme tous les matins, mal réveillé.

Il prit quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est encore ce baka neko qui fait de siennes. Tu ne peux pas te montrer, une fois dans ta vie, un peu civilisé et ne pas te conduire comme un sauvage dans une maison ?"

"Toi, le sale Rat, je t'ai pas sonné !" s'écria le Chat en lâchant Shiguré.

"Toute la journée, tu ne fais que crier et hurler comme un dément, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu ne sais pas que les humains peuvent parler normalement sans élever la voix ?"

"Tu cherches la guerre, sale rat ? Allez vient te battre ! Je vais t'écraser, te laminer, te détruire jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'épargner !" dit-il en lui faisant face et en prenant son col.

"Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec toi. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que ça va m'apporter de me battre avec toi."

"T'as peur, hein ? Dis-le que t'as peur !"

"Autant que devant la vue d'un cafard."

"C'est moi que tu traites de cafard ?"

"Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à saisir la subtilité de notre langue."

"Je vais te tuer !"

"Non ! Je vous en prie !"

Thoru saisit le bras de Kyo.

"C'est un jour de fête, dit-elle alors que les deux garçons la regardaient. On ne doit pas se fâcher ou se battre aujourd'hui."

Le regard de Kyo tomba alors sur la main qui enserrait son bras. Thoru le remarqua également. Elle le lâcha subitement en s'excusant dans sa barbe, tandis que son visage comme celui de Kyo virait au rouge.

"Que j'aime cette saison où les amours fleurissent comme des boutons de roses", dit Shiguré.

"Toi, le clebard ferme-là !" cria Kyo.

Il relâcha Yuki puis sortit précipitamment de la cuisine en grommelant.

"Enfin un peu de calme", dit Yuki.

"Et si nous allions manger ? proposa le Chien. Je ne tiens pas à mourir de faim avant que Aya..."

La tension dans l'air s'éleva subitement.

Shiguré osa porter un coup d'oeil vers Yuki.

Il le fixait furieux, les poings serrés, des éclairs jouant dans ses prunelles grises.

"Si tu as osé inviter ce Serpent de malheur, je te ferai regretter ta venue au monde", menaça-t-il.

"Ayame-san va venir ? demanda Thoru, joyeuse. Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt. Il faudra que je fasse des courses supplémentaires pour le pique-nique."

"Je t'assure que cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

"Oui, puisque de toute façon comme Ayame n'est pas invité, il ne viendra pas !" décida Yuki.

Shiguré ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que son Serpent de frère se moquait éperdument des invitations. Il allait et venait toujours comme bon lui semblait. Après tout, un prince aussi charismatique que lui s'imposait dans toutes les fêtes.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent donc à table, à l'exception de Kyo qui boudait sur son toit.

_Je n'aime pas quand Kyo est fâché,_ pensa tristement Thoru. _Et aujourd'hui alors que c'est la fête... Il ne peut pas rester seul. Il faut qu'il vienne avec nous et qu'il oublie un peu ses divergences avec Yuki._

C'est alors que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur un adorable petit blond souriant.

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

"Momiji !"

"Vous êtes encore là alors que les jardins sont pleins de monde ! Viens Thoru, on doit aller voir les cerisiers. Tu vas voir, c'est très beau !"

"Excuse-le, Thoru, dit une voix derrière Momiji. Mais il est intenable depuis hier."

"Ca ne change pas des autres jours, dit Shiguré. Alors Momiji, qu'as-tu préparé pour cette formidable journée ?"

"Ecoutez tous, dit-il en levant fièrement le doigt. J'ai préparé un programme d'enfer ! On jouera d'abord à la balle au prisonnier, ensuite on fera une partie de carte puis..."

Et pendant que Momiji énonçait son programme de jeu, Hatsuharu s'installa près de Yuki.

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Pour rien. C'est pour voir comment tu allais."

"J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?"

"Où est le Chat ?"

"Je l'ignore et à dire vrai, c'est le cadet de mes soucis."

"Encore une dispute ?"

Yuki ne répondit pas.

"Alors, ça vous va ?" demanda le Lapin.

"C'est génial, Momiji, le félicita Thoru. Ce sera une journée mémorable !"

"J'était sûr que ça te plairait !" s'écria le Lapin.

"Il sont adorables, ces deux-là," dit le Boeuf.

"Un simple rire peut vous faire légèrement lever la tête d'un océan de cauchemar sous lequel vous êtes noyé", murmura le Rat en observant la jeune fille et le jeune garçon qui riaient joyeusement ensemble.

Hatsuharu ne répliqua pas, respectant le silence de Yuki.

La maison s'était emplie de rire avec l'arrivée de Momiji. Et même Kyo qui pourtant était fâché redescendit de son perchoir pour venir se mêler à cette ambiance joyeuse.

A sa vue, Thoru sourit. Yuki soupira. Momiji lui sauta dessus. Hatsuharu regarda la scène d'un oeil amusé. Shiguré pria pour que sa maison demeure encore debout.

"Momiji, dégage de là !" s'écria Kyo en frappant le Lapin sur la tête.

"Mais Kyo ! larmoya le Lapin. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !"

"Parce que je déteste les contacts !"

"Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je voulais seulement te dire bonjour."

"Parce qu'un adolescent de sa trempe est bien plus attiré par le corps d'une fille", répondit passivement le Boeuf.

"T'arrête de dire n'importe !" cria Kyo qui hésitait entre le rouge vermillon de la colère et le rouge carmin de la honte.

"C'est vrai ce que dit Haru ?" demanda innocemment Momiji.

"Momiji, tu es encore bien trop innocent pour comprendre les pensées d'un pervers tel que Kyo", répliqua Shiguré.

"Vous êtes tous... !"

Dans un grand fracas, la porte s'ouvrit.

Les regards se rivèrent sur la silhouette imposante.

"Mais quel est ce vacarme assourdissant qui brise mes fragiles tympans ! Ne savez vous donc pas qu'en cette belle journée d'Hanami la solidarité doit transparaître dans le moindre de vos gestes, le moindre de vos paroles et le moindre de vos regards ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Moi, Ayame, majesté parmi les fleurs de ce printemps, je vais vous envoyer toute la joie et la solidarité qui vous manque pour profiter pleinement de cette journée !"

"Pitié, fais-le taire", dit Kyo à l'attention de Yuki.

"Fais-le toi-même."

"C'est ton frère."

"Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui parler seulement pour te faire plaisir."

"Espèce de sale..."

"Que vois-je ? s'étonna Ayame. Le petit Kyo n'a pas compris ma leçon."

"Je suis pas petit !"

Le Serpent ignora le Chat pour se tourner vers le Chien.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier de te saluer, mon amour ?"

"Tu as certainement décidé de me quitter", rétorqua tristement le Chien.

"Moi ! Jamais ! dit-il en lui prenant les deux mains entres les siennes. Tu sais que mon coeur t'appartiendra à jamais. Qu'importe les dimensions, l'époque, le pays, je serai toujours à toi, Shiguré."

"Oh, Ayame."

"Oh, Shiguré."

"Oh, Ayame."

"Je vous en prie comportez-vous comme de vrais adultes devant ces enfants", coupa une voix derrière eux.

"Bonjour, Hatori-san. Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez aussi."

"Bonjour, Thoru. Ayame, dit-il, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose dans la voiture ?"

"Ah, oui !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le Lapin.

"Il s'agit d'un noble présent digne des plus grands que je me devais de vous offrir en bon prince que je suis, et..."

"Ayame."

"Excuse-moi Hatori. Je vais de ce pas chercher ce panier oublié."

Et sur ce, le Serpent sortit.

"On peut savoir pourquoi il est toujours aussi calme avec toi ? soupira Kyo, déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir passer une journée entière avec Ayame et ses folies."

"Parce qu'Hatori impose le respect et que toi, Kyo..."

"Continue ta phrase, Shiguré, et je te jure que tu ne trouveras plus personne pour te respecter."

"C'est quoi sa surprise si géniale ?" demanda Hatsuharu.

"Des oranges", répondit le Dragon.

"Des oranges ?" s'étonna Momiji.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à offrir des oranges, marmonna Kyo.

"Rien, répondit Hatori en regardant Yuki. Mais vous le connaissez...", dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

"Il est vraiment pas net ce Serpent," rajouta Kyo.

"Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger ainsi une personne ?"

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Kyo. Non, pas lui ! Décidément, se journée ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait prévue.

Hiro se tenait près de Hatori avec Kisa qui voyant Thoru s'élança dans ses bras.

"Tu penses être suffisamment sain de corps et d'esprit pour déclarer une autre personne folle alliée ? Tu te fais juge parce que tu te sens suffisamment parfait ? Il faudrait que tu prennes conscience que la folie d'une personne n'est jamais qu'un jugement de la part d'une autre. Tu penses qu'Ayame est fou mais tu ne sais pas ce que, moi, je pense de toi. D'un sens, nous sommes tous fous, et toi le premier."

"Hiro, intervient Shiguré en voyant Kyo exulter de rage, je crois que tu devrais éviter de le provoquer."

"Je ne le provoque pas, rétorqua l'Agneau. Je lui démontre tout simplement que juger une personne simplement sur son état d'esprit, n'est pas une attitude intelligente. Est-ce que j'irais comparer ce Chat à une grosse brute sans cervelle parce qu'il ne sait qu'utiliser ses poings."

"C'est ce que tu fais, tout le temps", dit Kyo en tentant de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

"Me revoilà !"

"Ayame...", soupirèrent-ils.

"Oui, c'est moi ! Je vous ai ramené un panier d'oranges. Mais quelle attention louable, me direz-vous. Je vous l'accorde ! Je suis un être qui se soucie de son prochain et en particulier de son petit frère adoré."

"Ôte tes sales pattes de mon cou", ordonna Yuki au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Je constate tout de même une amélioration dans notre relation fraternelle, remarqua le Serpent. Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu étouffer cette colère en toi. N'hésite pas, mon cher frère. Je serai toujours là pour te servir de purifiant !"

"Ou de punching-ball," marmonna Kyo.

"Mais le mieux, reprit Ayame, est que Kyo te serve de punching-ball. Je te l'offre !"

"Ca va pas la tête ! Je suis pas ton objet !"

"Heureusement car c'est le mien", dit Shiguré.

"Voyons, Shiguré, dit Ayame. Ne dis pas des choses aussi évidentes devant témoins. Que penseraient-ils ?"

"Que nous sommes deux soeurs âmes vouées à s'aimer éternellement."

"Tu es un poète si..."

"Lui un poète ! Alors qu'il n'est pas fichu d'écrire un roman à temps !"

Mit-chan, l'attaché d'édition de Shiguré se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge", soupira Yuki.

"J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible", rajouta Kyo.

"J'aime bien cette animation", dit Momiji.

"Des adultes, ça ? De vrais gamins, oui", jugea Hiro en toisant Thoru d'un regard noir.

"Vous n'irez pas vous amuser aujourd'hui tant que vous ne m'aurez pas écrit les dernières pages de votre manuscrit !" cria Mit-chan, désespérée, à l'attention de Shiguré.

Mais ce dernier ne se trouvait plus dans le salon. Mit-chan examina la pièce et ne le trouvant pas du regard, s'écroula en pleurs.

"C'est un démon ! C'est obligé sinon pourquoi prendrait-il autant de plaisir à me voir souffrir ?"

"Je crois qu'il est dans les bois", dit Hatsuharu.

Ces mots sortirent à peine de sa bouche que Mit-chan galopait déjà en direction des bois.

"C'est quoi ce mensonge ?" demanda Yuki.

"C'était ça ou voir notre journée gâchée", répondit le Boeuf.

"Bon et si nous allions tous nous préparer pour y aller ?" proposa Shiguré qui réapparaissait par miracle.

Thoru monta dans sa chambre en compagnie de Kisa, suivit de Hiro qui n'en démordait pas avec sa jalousie, et de Momiji.

"On dirait un troupeau avec la bergère", fit remarquer Kyo.

"Ne me dis pas que toi aussi t'aurais voulu suivre Thoru dans sa chambre !" s'épouvanta Shiguré.

"La ferme !" cria Kyo en quittant à son tour le salon.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Rat, le Chat, le Boeuf, le Lapin, L'agneau, le Tigre, le Chien, le Serpent, le Dragon et la Boule de riz se retrouvèrent dans le salon autour de la table sur laquelle était posée le panier d'oranges apporté par Ayame.

"Avant de partir pour cette aventure au combien excitante, déclara le Serpent, je voudrais partager avec vous ces oranges symboles de mon amour pour vous."

"Donnes-les tes oranges et qu'on en parle plus", maugréa Kyo.

"La gentillesse te fait défaut, petit chaton."

"Comment tu m'as appelé !"

La colère de Kyo le fit rire, ce qui décupla la fureur du Chat.

Ayame ouvrit alors le panier et commença à distribuer ses oranges quand soudain, il s'arrêta dans sa distribution.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ayame ?" demanda Momiji.

"J'ai l'immense chagrin de vous annoncer qu'un insolent a commis un sacrilège !"

"Quel sacrilège ?" se moqua Kyo.

"Il manque une orange !"

"C'est tout ? s'étonna Yuki. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je peux m'en passer."

"Non ! Je refuse que mon frère adoré, toi qui partages le même sang et les mêmes ambitions..."

"Dans tes rêves", coupa Yuki.

"... Ne goûte pas à mes splendides et délicieuses oranges", reprit le Serpent.

"De toute façon, moi j'en veux pas de tes oranges, dit Kyo. Alors arrête ton cinéma et partons."

"Pas question ! objecta le Serpent. Il y a eu un crime ! Et personne ne quittera cette maison tant que je n'aurai pas découvert le nom du scélérat qui a osé s'en prendre à ma personne..."

"Tu ne vas pas pleurer parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'oranges."

"Ayame, explique-toi", dit Hatori.

"Et bien, voilà, Hatori. Tu te souviens que j'ai moi-même rangé les oranges dans le panier pour m'assurer que chacun de nous en ait une - j'en ai aussi prévue pour le petit Kyo qui pourtant ne le méritait pas. Et il se trouve que maintenant il en manque une. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un a volé une orange."

L'explication pour une fois claire et succincte de Ayame en cloua plus d'un. Mais ce qui les étonna encore plus, ce fut cette histoire de vol d'orange.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! cria Kyo. Qui volerait une orange ?"

"Tu as dû mal compter", ajouta Yuki.

"Absolument pas ! Un homme aussi prudent que moi ne se montrerait jamais léger en ne comptant qu'une seule fois les oranges qu'il possède. Je suis désolé de l'annoncer aussi brutalement, croyez-le, mais il faut admettre qu'il y a bel et bien un voleur parmi nous. Et comme je suis évidement la victime, je peux d'ors et déjà me retirer de la liste des suspects. Tout comme je peux écarter mon adorable Thoru qui est l'innocence même, tout comme ma petite Kisa. J'écarte également Yuki qui est mon frère car il ne me ferait jamais une chose aussi horrible."

"Ca c'est à voir", murmura Yuki.

"Et j'écarte mon cher et tendre Shiguré ainsi que Hatori, bien trop intègre. Hiro est bien trop intelligent pour commettre un vol aussi peu élaboré. Il nous reste donc plus que le petit Kyo..."

"Je ne suis pas petit !"

"Et Haru."

"Et pourquoi, je suis un suspect ?"

"Parce que Black Haru n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de totalement innocent", fit remarquer Shiguré.

"C'est vrai", acquiesça le Boeuf.

"Mais pourquoi moi ! cria Kyo. Quel intérêt j'aurais à voler une misérable orange !"

"Tu pensais sûrement provoquer la zizanie entre Yuki mon très cher frère et moi, répliqua Ayame sûr de lui. Tu es un bandit, c'est une vérité connue de tous."

"C'est ça ton argument ? s'étonna Kyo. Elle est bidon !"

"Non, elle est recevable, intervient Hiro. Tu détestes Yuki et Ayame t'énerve. Il est possible que tu ais voulu leur causer du tort en volant cette orange. Tu savais que s'il en manquait une, Yuki refuserait d'en prendre. Et donc, que cela affligerait Ayame. C'est un plan simple, pas compliqué à mettre en place et qui convient tout à fait à un esprit aussi restreint que le tien."

"C'est ton esprit que je vais remettre en place ! C'est pas moi, je vous dis !"

"A d'autre, veux-tu, rétorqua Shiguré en brassant l'air de sa main. Tu es le seul d'entre-nous qui aurait des raisons de jouer ce vilain tour."

"Puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous prouver que je suis innocent !"

"Nous rendre cette orange", répondit Ayame.

"Très drôle ! Comment veux-tu que je te la rende si je l'ai pas !"

"Tu as osé la manger !"

"Mais non !"

"Alors rends-là."

"Là, tu te moques vraiment de moi, sale Serpent !"

"Evaluons calmement la situation, intervient Yuki. Supposons que Ayame ne se soit pas trompé..."

"Bien sûr que je ne me suis pas trompé ! s'offusqua le Serpent. Un homme tel que moi ne peut pas se tromper !"

"... Et que les oranges étaient bien au complet lorsqu'il les a posées sur cette table, continua Yuki. Ce qui signifie que le voleur n'a pu agir que lorsque nous nous sommes tous quittés pour nous préparer à l'étage. Qui était le premier à descendre dans le salon ?"

"C'est moi, répondit Hatsuharu. J'y été seul mais j'ai aperçu Shiguré dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas l'air très net."

Les regards convergèrent vers le Chien.

"C'est parce que Mit-chan est revenue me harceler alors que je sortais de mon bureau pour rejoindre Ayame qui m'attendait dans ma chambre, et..."

"Evite-nous les détails sordides", coupa Kyo.

"Et donc, reprit-il, je me suis caché dans le jardin pour éviter ma terrible attaché d'édition."

"C'est toi qui es terrible avec elle", corrigea le Boeuf.

"Mais depuis ma cachette, j'ai pu voir Hiro qui était là bien avant Haru."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense, petit prétentieux ?" demanda Kyo impatient de voir son innocence éclater en plein jour.

"Franchement, tu fais pitié le Chat. Tu es à tel point obnubilé par l'idée de sauver ta tête du pilori que tu es prêt à sauter sur un pauvre enfant et le livrer à la justice pour qu'il soit condamné à ta place. C'est pathétique."

Exultant de rage, Kyo posa son pied sur la table et tendit les bras vers le cou de l'Agneau, qui se tenait calmement assis devant lui, mais Shiguré empoigna les bras du Chat avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de perpétrer son meurtre.

"Explique-toi tout simplement, Hiro", intervient Hatori.

"Oui, je suis descendu bien avant Haru mais ce n'était en aucun cas pour commettre un vol..."

"Alors c'était pour quoi ! Vas-y crache le morceau, sale mioche !" cria Kyo.

"Que quelqu'un bâillonne ce stupide Chat", soupira Yuki.

"Ca va pas la tête, c'est toi que..."

Une main se posa sur sa bouche mais fut vite remplacer par une bande de ruban adhésif. Kyo voulut l'ôter mais ses mains furent attachées derrière son dos sans qu'il ne sache comment. Lorsqu'il se remit de sa surprise ce fut pour constater qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement ficelé comme un animal qu'on destine à l'abattoir.

Il leva les yeux et vit les regards moqueurs et sournois de Shiguré et de Ayame. Il cria son mécontentement mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour les autres, ses récriminations ne passèrent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres scellées. Il se contorsionna alors de plus belle mais personne ne fit attention à lui, mis à part Thoru qui regardait le Chat avec un regard désolé.

"Bon, continuons, toussa Hatori. Hiro ?"

L'Agneau se tordait les doigts et ne cessait de remuer comme s'il se trouvait installé sur des chardons ardents.

"... JevoulaisjusterécupérerlabarrettedeKisa !" dit-il d'une traite.

L'Agneau rougit sous les yeux amusés et tendres de l'assemblée.

"Que c'est beau la jeunesse ! s'extasia Shiguré. Te souviens-tu Ayame lorsque nous étions encore si innocents ?"

"Ne le sommes-nous pas encore, amour de ma vie ?"

"Voyons Ayame, tu sais bien que..."

"Vos hormones sont encore plus détractées que les miens", fit remarquer le Boeuf.

"C'est parce que nous sommes d'éternels adolescents, n'est-ce pas mon Shi-chan ?"

"Quelle familiarité, Aya-chan !"

"Je me demande si les cris de l'autre Chat stupide ne seraient pas plus supportables que leurs divagations", soupira Yuki tout en se tapant la paume contre le front.

Hatori dut tousser encore une fois pour faire revenir un semblant de calme dans le salon.

"Bon, et tu n'as rien vu d'autre Hiro ?"

"Quand je suis sorti pour rejoindre la chambre de l'autre, là, dit-il en désignant Thoru. J'ai croisé Yuki dans le couloir."

"Effectivement, admit le Rat. Je me rendais dans la cuisine pour boire un dernier verre avant de sortir. Et c'est là que j'ai croisé le stupide Chat. Il avait tout l'air d'un coupable qui cachait son délit derrière son dos."

Kyo bondit sur les pieds, toujours ficelé comme un jambon, et tenta de s'opposer en poussant des mots incompréhensibles car inaudibles pour les autres. Seuls des grognements sortaient à travers le ruban adhésif. A force de remuer dans tout les sens comme un lion en cage, il se cogna violement contre la table alors qu'il essayait de répondre à une remarque de Hiro.

Sous la douleur, il sursauta et tomba à la renverse.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette malchance, Thoru s'approcha de Kyo qui, en colère, s'en prit à elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il disait.

"Comme je ne m'intéresse pas à la vie de cet idiot et maladroit Chat, je suis sorti sans m'attarder sur ce qu'il faisait. Ensuite quand je suis arrivé au salon, Haru, Shiguré s'y trouvait déjà. Nous avons été rejoints par Hiro, Momiji, Kisa et Thoru. Puis le Chat s'est ramené et enfin Ayame."

"Donc, le coupable est bel et bien Kyo ! lâcha Ayame en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le Chat. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense misérable voleur d'orange ! Mon Dieu, qu'il est difficile de s'avouer qu'il existe dans votre famille, un être aussi fourbe capable de voler les oranges qui étaient le symbole de l'amour fraternel qui lie deux frères aussi parfait que Yuki et moi. Kyo, je conçois que tu sois jaloux de ne pas m'avoir comme frère mais tu aurais pu me l'avouer au lieu d'agir aussi sournoisement. Mais je suis prêt à te pardonner car je sais comme il est difficile pour les autres personnes de cette terre de ne pas m'avoir comme frère. Yuki a de la chance de m'avoir. Veux-tu que je devienne ton frère adoptif, Kyo ? Nous pourrons ainsi avec Yuki devenir un trio fraternel que le monde entier enviera. Qu'en dis-tu, petit chaton ?"

"Premièrement, commença Yuki, t'avoir comme frère est la preuve que j'ai été maudit deux fois par le destin. Deuxièmement, il n'est pas question que je devienne le frère d'un stupide Chat sans cervelle. Et troisièmement, même si je hais plus que tout ce Chat, laisse-lui au moins la chance de te répondre lui-même et on verra bien de quel nom il te gratifiera, toi, son futur frère adoptif."

"Mais quelle bonne idée, Yuki ! s'exclama le Serpent. Thoru, libère donc le chaton !"

"A ta place, prévient Hatsuharu, je me méfierai. Ses yeux rouges ne présagent rien de bon."

"Ils ne sont pas toujours de cette couleur ?" demanda timidement Kisa qui prenait part, pour la première fois, à la conversation des adultes.

"Si, acquiesça Haru en ébouriffant les cheveux du Tigre, mais là ils sont encore plus rouges."

"Est-ce une coïncidence si dans presque toutes les cultures, le rouge est la couleur de la guerre, du diable et de la perversion ?" demanda Hiro.

"Décidément Kyo, tu portes bien ta couleur", se moqua Shiguré.

"Mais bien sûr qu'il a trouvé sa couleur ! approuva Ayame. Mon futur chaton de frère adoptif est un sanguin, un passionné ! Dis-moi Thoru, ne te fatigue-t-il pas la nuit ?"

Sous l'allusion, la Boule de riz vira en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, en rouge écarlate.

"Je le savais, soupira Ayame en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Si tu y tiens, je vais te montrer le côté doux et affectueux d'un amant, ce que n'est pas Kyo ce..."

Il leva les yeux et vit deux jeunes gens en colère qui le fixaient d'un regard courroucé plein de haine.

"Cette fois-ci, t'es allé trop loin", dit Yuki entre ses dents.

"Tu vas voir qui est le plus débauché de nous deux, espèce de sale Serpent libidineux, ajouta Kyo que Haru avait délivré alors que Thoru toujours rouge de honte se cachait le visage entre ses mains. Je vais te massacrer !"

"Calmez-vous un peu, dit le Serpent. Je ne faisais rien de mal. Il se trouve que je suis une personne pleine de compassion qui ne peut rester indifférent au sort d'une pauvre jeune fille harcelée par un pervers. Je me proposais simplement de lui montrer une autre facette de l'amour physique. Qui y'a-t-il de mal à cela ?"

"Espèce de pédophile ambulant !" dit Kyo.

"Voyons Kyo, n'utilise pas un tel mot pour te qualifier. Tu es seulement un adolescent en pleine santé et..."

S'en fut trop pour Kyo qui prit Ayame au col et le secoua comme un prunier. C'est alors que des restes d'une orange tombèrent de sa poche sous les yeux hagards de tous.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce de théâtre.

Le vent printanier passa dans le salon.

Le chant d'un oiseau retentit dans le jardin.

Et soudain, un énorme cri multiplié par cent brisa la félicité de cette journée de fête.

"C'EST QUOI CA !" hurla Kyo.

Ayame posa un regard sur les pelures et sembla réfléchir puis soudain il frappa son poing dans sa paume ouverte.

"Je me souviens !"

"De quoi tu te souviens espèce de Serpent sans cervelle !"

"Voyons, calme-toi mon chaton."

"D'un, je suis pas ton chaton ! De deux, tu m'as accusé d'avoir volé une de tes putains d'oranges alors que c'est toi qui l'as bouffée !"

"C'est vrai qu'en allant chercher les oranges dans la voiture d'Hatori, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en prendre une pour la goûter. Et comme, en revenant, j'ai été troublé par mon Shiguré d'amour, j'ai oublié. Vous devez vous sentir rassurés car je viens de vous prouver qu'un prince tel que moi pouvait aussi faire des erreurs. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous apporter une telle leçon d'humilité car oui, la perfection n'existe pas en ce monde, même si je dois avouer que je m'en approche plus que les autres."

"Tu me dois des excuses !"

"Voyons, petit chaton, ne m'as-tu donc pas écouté ? Tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant envers moi pour t'avoir aidé dans ta quête de perfection. Grâce à moi, tu sais désormais que l'homme est homme et que les erreurs sont courantes pour les pauvres mortels que vous êtes."

"Tu es... ! J'ai compris..."

Désespéré de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot – et il doutait fortement de l'avoir un jour -, Kyo abandonna la partie. Il relâcha le Serpent et quitta le salon en poussant des soupirs.

Touchée par la mine défaite de Kyo, Thoru courut à sa poursuite. Kisa qui était prête à la suivre fut interpellée par Momiji.

"Thoru est la seule à pouvoir calmer Kyo, admit également Haru. Laissons-les."

Le Boeuf n'avait pas tort. Avec toute la patience dont elle était capable, Thoru tentait en cet instant de dérider le Chat qui avait de nouveau élu résidence sur son éternel deuxième chez soi, le toit.

"En attendant, continua le Boeuf, tu nous a joué un bien vilain tour Ayame."

"Je sais ! Ne suis-je pas le premier à mettre l'ambiance dans une maison ! Bon, mangeons donc ces oranges et partons à cette fête !"

"Désolé, dit Yuki en se levant. Je suis trop fatigué maintenant."

"Moi aussi, je n'ai plus très envie, dit Haru. Ca te dit de jouer à une partie de Golden Sun sur GBA, Yuki ?"

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Viens, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un jeu vidéo. C'est super pour passer le temps quand on a rien à faire."

Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage.

"Venez les enfants, dit Hatori, je vais vous ramener à la maison."

"Mais... et grande soeur ! Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir !"

"Et alors, ce n'est pas ça qui va anéantir une fille comme elle", jugea l'Agneau.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hiro ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil.

"Je... Je suis désolé, Kisa !" baragouina-t-il.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Kisa, intervient Hatori. Thoru ne t'en voudra pas. Dès que nous serons rentrés, tu pourras lui téléphoner."

"Hatori a entièrement raison, dit le Serpent. Vu que Thoru est accaparée par le chaton pervers, il ne vaut mieux pas compter sur elle pour nous accompagner au parc. Nous reviendrons dimanche prochain et cette fois-ci j'apporterai des..."

Il réfléchit.

"... De délicieuses poires bien juteuses ! Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Du moment que cette fois-ci tu en prennes le double pour ne pas répéter l'histoire d'aujourd'hui, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Shiguré ?"

"Vous serez toujours les bienvenues dans mon humble demeure, surtout toi Aya-chan de mon coeur !"

"Toujours le mot pour me faire fondre, n'est-ce pas gros coquin ?"

"J'ai un certain don pour les mots", rétorqua le Chien.

"Que pour les mots ? Voyons, Shi-chan, tu deviens trop modeste."

Hatori jugea bon d'intervenir avant que Shiguré ne réponde au Serpent et que la conversation ne dégénère en roman érotique.

"Ayame ! appela Hatori. On rentre."

A contre coeur, le Serpent et le Chien se séparèrent, en faisant couler des larmes feintes, sous l'oeil exténué du Dragon.

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée de fête, supposée se passer au parc, fut tout bonnement annulée à cause d'un vol qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seule la gourmandise d'un prince que nous ne citerons pas était coupable du crime.

Malgré tout, cette journée d'Hanami permit à deux âmes de se rapprocher, l'une de l'autre, de quelques centimètres.

En effet, sur le toit, une Boule de riz souriait tendrement à la petite tête rousse posée sur ses genoux.

Il dormait.

Ou bien, était-ce peut-être une ruse de la part d'un Chat. Le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il n'existait aucun autre endroit où il pouvait sans mal déposer les armes après une bataille contre les siens.

"Thoru", murmura-t-il.

"Oui, Kyo ?"

"Bonne fête d'Hanami."

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du chat et sourit.

"Bonne fête à toi aussi, Kyo."

**Voilà ! Alors ? Je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner…. J'ai laissé une porte ouverte sur la relation Thoru/Kyo pour écrire une suite à Mando (elle, elle sera certaine de l'avoir) quant à vous, c'est vous ki décidez car je ne peux pas vous imposer un truc que vous n'aimerez pas. Et oui, je pense à la santé des lecteurs, moi, lol !**

**Allez à plus ! Et au bonheur de vous revoir pour la suite !**


End file.
